In U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,941 and 3,971,666 there are disclosed processes for recycling used asphalt-aggregate composition which include methods for determining make-up asphalt requirements of the used composition, and adding an appropriate amount of such asphalt to the used material as it is being processed. In my co-pending application Ser. No. 488,518 there is further disclosed a process in which an aromatic hydrocarbon is added during recycle processing of used asphaltic concrete. The aromatic hydrocarbon significantly enhances the properties of the recycle composition by achieving product having penetration and ductility characteristics like those of virgin compositions.